


Wake Up Call

by spiralicious



Series: Youtube Universe [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, Community: hentai_contest, Cosplay, Crack, M/M, Other, Youtube 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making videos is hard work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Its not quite crossover but the Inuyasha and Pokemon fandoms are mentioned in this fic.
> 
> It's from my Youtube 'verse. It is related to my fic Youtube but no knowledge of that fic is necessary.
> 
> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Prompt 8 "Consequences," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

It was 3:52 am.

“Wake up, Zuko!”

He’d gotten to sleep for all of fifteen minutes.

“Zuko!”

Zuko could practically hear Sokka grinning.

“No.”

Zuko pulled the covers back over he head. That video had taken all night to edit. It had been fun to make but Zuko hadn’t realized how much they had been screwing around. And he didn’t just mean the botched scenes. He also had to edit out all the random groping and making out and the part where they had sex against that tree and when Sokka decided to crawl under Zuko’s robes. Not to mention all the times they’d thought the camera was off. You couldn’t see anything other than the occasional hand or foot but you could hear everything.

Sokka started to shake him.

Zuko kicked out at him.

“You paint your toenails?”

Zuko quickly tried to pull his foot back under the covers but Sokka grabbed it and licked it. That caused Zuko to sit up. He was going to yell at Sokka but then he saw what Sokka had been so happy about.

“You finished it.”

Sokka stood there with his fists on his hips, looking cocky. He’d finished his Kouga costume.  
Sokka started chattering on about how he still didn’t have a headband and various other details Zuko wasn’t paying attention to.

All Zuko could think about was “easy access.”

Zuko grabbed Sokka and pulled Sokka to him.

“Finally!”

Zuko’s hands started moving up Sokka’s legs.

“But we have to be quiet so we don’t wake up Katara.”

“You’re the loud one.”

“I am not!”

Sokka’s bedroom door burst open.

“Do you know what time it is?! Can’t you film your little porn videos later?!”

“They’re not porn!”

Zuko sat back to wait out Sokka and Katara’s argument.

“I’ve been on your Youtube page! I’ve seen them!”

“What are you talking about?”

“How about the one with you two in the stupid costumes screaming the same words over and over?”

“That was a Pokemon battle!”

“Zuko was humping you like a dog at the end!”

“It was funny! All our clothes were on and it’s clearly fake!”

“All those stupid Inuyasha adventures end with Inuyasha and Miroku doing it!”

“They’re not stupid! And you can’t see anything! It’s all just suggestive.”

“What about the blooper videos?”

“They’re hilarious!”

“Zuko and the unicorn pop?”

“It’s not porn!”

Katara finally turned her attention toward Zuko.

“And what do you have to say?”

“You actually watched all of our videos?”


End file.
